Latido del Corazón
by trueloveofredheads
Summary: Los hospitales traen vidas y muertes, todos los días y a todas horas. El corazón es un órgano fuerte y delicado, que se trata con paciencia y delicadeza, pero cuando esta roto y no precisamente de amor, es cuando el amor es mucho mas complicado.
1. Chapter 1

Los hospitales son un lugar aterrador para muchos.

Lo único que ven es muerte en los quirófanos con salas frías y paredes blancas, junto con esa iluminación tétrica que hace que las malas noticias sean peores de lo que son.

Sin duda, un lugar triste para la mayoría.

Lo que muchos no toman en cuenta, es, tanto como las esperanzas se pierden, también se recuperan.

No todo es muerte y vida, a veces, hay una muerte por otra vida, y otras, una vida por una muerte.

¿De qué hablamos?

 **5 DE ENERO DEL 2015 (2:27 AM)**

Una pelirroja de cabello rizado y de peculiares ojos azules sentada en la sala de espera del Hospital General Escoces. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojizos por las largas horas de falta de sueño y las lágrimas que salían constantemente. Su corazón se aceleraba cada que un médico salía de la sala del quirófano, donde su querido padre Fergus estaba siendo tratado de los riñones.

Nunca había tenido problemas en realidad, era muy sano. Su primera recaída sobre el alcohol había sido poco después de que Elinor, su esposa, había fallecido en un accidente automovilístico, del cual siempre se culpaba; sin embargo, Merida tuvo que lidiar con problemas de adolescente sola. No tenía una madre a quien consultar o para gritar, ni una que podría regañarla por sus atuendos o incluso por llegar tarde de las fiestas. Como envidiaba a las otras chicas. Ella solo tenia 16 años en ese momento, y ahora para sus 18, había sufrido más que nunca.

Merida mordía sus uñas y merodeaba por los pasillos, "por favor, no me dejes por favor".

Dos horas después, un médico se destapaba de su cubre bocas y se acercó a Merida con una sonrisa. Ella se levantó de inmediato.

-Estará bien querida- El médico le dio un abrazo que fue recibido con un jadeo y una calidez por parte de ella. Deberás estaba aliviada.

-¿Puedo verlo? ¿Cómo está?- Merida casi se soltó corriendo, hasta que el suave agarre del médico la detuvo.

-Podrás verlo mañana, ahora necesita descansar- Lo miro aliviada. –Estará como nuevo por la mañana-.

Ella soltó un fuerte suspiro de alegría y se tallo los ojos con dureza.

-Puedes ir a descansar, estará bien Merida, te lo prometo- Sonrió amablemente.

-Gracias- Dijo en voz baja y llena de agradecimiento.

El doctor disponía a retirarse pero se dio la vuelta.

-Por cierto, tu padre está en la habitación 412, piso 6-.

Ella asintió con calidez y se despidió del médico con amabilidad.

La adorable muchacha se sentó de nuevo en una de las sillas, regulando su respiración que había estado alterada durante 4 horas. Traía lo más cómodo que tenía y se había tomado los rizos en una coleta con unos ligeros rizos adornando su cara. Debería irse a casa y dormir, los chicos estaban al cuidado de los padres de su amiga de toda la vida, Rapunzel, quien la apoyaba en todo momento. Llamaría a sus hermanos por la mañana para visitar a papá después de la escuela.

-Qué día- Sonrió aliviada. Tomo su pequeña mochila y saco sus llaves, dispuesta a dormir bien por lo menos unas horas.

 **15 DE DICIEMBRE DEL 2015 (3:45 PM)**

Valka manejaba a gran velocidad, pasando luces rojas mientras con su mayor "calma" le pedía a su hijo que se calmara, que todo estaría bien.

Todo estaba perfecto. Hacían compras navideñas cuando su hijo Hipo, de 21 años de edad, sacaba las compras del coche de su madre para llevarlas a su casa. Por lo regular, celebraban la navidad un año en casa de su madre y otro en la de Hipo y así sucesivamente, este año era su turno. Ella pensó que Hipo había dado un mal trago de agua, había empezado a toser, pero en un momento tenía la mano contra su pecho, que agarraba con brusco movimiento mientras caía al suelo. Valka pego un grito ahogado y tomo el auto lo más rápido que pudo.

El hospital quedaba cerca de la casa de su hijo ¡GRACIAS A DIOS!, por lo que urgencias pudo atenderlo de la manera más rápida posible.

Una cosa es que sus hijos pierdan a sus padres, pero un padre perder un hijo, es indescriptible. Él era su única familia, la única persona que le quedaba. Nunca tuvo más hijos y ella solo vivía para él. Rezo con todas su fuerzas.

Los paramédicos lo estabilizaron y pudieron hacer que su corazón respondiera de nuevo.

Valka entro cuidadosamente a la habitación de su hijo. Estaba recostado con los ojos ligeramente entre abiertos, cuando volteo a ver de la manera más sutil a su madre, parada enfrente de el con una gran sonrisa. Ella se acercó y acaricio su cabello mientras daba besos en su frente y él tomaba su mano con fuerza. Ambos tiraban lágrimas de preocupación y felicidad, hasta que se acercó el médico.

Tosió un poco para llamar la atención de ambos.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Hipo?- El doctor pregunto con amabilidad mientras se acercaba a su cama.

-Bueno, mucho mejor- Río junto con su padre mientras respiraba de manera lenta.

El torno su mirada a una más seria con el registro medico en sus manos –Hipo, tu corazón esta… no está muy bien-.

-¿Qué está diciendo?- Valka frunció su ceño. Él era un joven, ¿cómo podría tener esos problemas a su edad?.

Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido y con más fuerza, por lo que el medico puso una mascarilla respiratoria en el boca y nariz de Hipo para ayudarlo a tranquilizarse. El negaba con la cabeza, pues no podía creerlo.

-Son daños que no puedes repararse, pero te ayudaremos a controlarte lo más que podamos. Vas a tener una vida normal y larga, Hipo, lo prometo- El medico dio unas palmadas en el hombro del muchacho que solo pudo derramar una lagrima.


	2. Chapter 2

Merida llego a casa alrededor de una hora después de que su padre saliera de cirugía de emergencia. Los padres de Rapunzel habían dejado arropados a los chicos en sus camas hacia horas antes, por lo que Merida solo venia en plan de recostarse y prepararse para ir a clases temprano, si es que podía.

Abrió la puerta y suspiro al dejar caer la mochila en el sofá que estaba en la sala, cruzo hacia la cocina, tallándose los ojos y lanzando sus botas a donde sea que cayeran. Dirigiéndose a la cocina arrastrando los pies, encontró cena en el microondas, la cual miro hambrienta pero el sueño se apoderaba de ella.

Subió las escaleras, checo a los chicos que estuvieran dormidos y regreso a su cuarto, cayendo en su cama. Cerró sus cansados ojos azules para dormir en tranquilo sueño.

Hipo a su edad ya tenía grandes responsabilidades. Su graduación de la universidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, la empresa economista para la que trabajaba medio tiempo estaba poniéndolo a prueba para un empleo permanente, la ferretería del gran amigo de su padre, Bocón, su otro empleo ahí se veía un poco descuidado, pero más que nada, las revisiones mensuales de su corazón eran las que más lo preocupaban.

El año pasado alrededor de las temporadas navideñas, había sido diagnosticada una cardiomiopatía. Las enfermedades del corazón no eran parte de la genética de su familia, pero llegaron al diagnóstico que la causa era su exposición al plomo y a otro tipo de metales pesados con los cuales trabajaba desde que tenía 15 años. Nadie noto que fuera un chico con alguna discapacidad, solo era pequeño y eso cambio cuando entro a edad adulta. En fin, el medico decidió irse por un marcapasos como solución. Su corazón estaba grave pero no tan grave, el viviría bien pero tenía que comprometerse a cuidarse aún más, ya que sus síntomas traían problemas a la vida diaria, especialmente en esta etapa de su vida, ¡trabajaba más que nunca!, dobles empleos y algunas horas extra en la universidad para pasar los exámenes de manera segura, sin mencionar que sus tratamientos y las visitas al médico no eran gratis, aunque su madre Valka ayudaba muchísimo, e incluso Bocón, que ayudaba con el mantenimiento de su casa, su auto, su mascota Chimuelo, solo para que estuviera tranquilo.

Vivir como Hipo no era fácil, siempre estaba cansado, su corazón siempre se aceleraba sin razón, la presión en su pecho a veces era insoportable. Había mejorado todo con el tiempo, pero, sentía que debía ir por otro método médico o un tratamiento extra, lo que fuera.

El muchacho de intensos y exhaustos ojos verdes seguía leyendo algunas notas en la biblioteca de la Universidad. Por lo regular, se le iba volando el tiempo, hasta que una mano fría toco su hombre.

-¿Estudiando a estas horas de la noche, Hipo Abadejo?- Dijo con un tono sarcástico un muchacho de cabello blanco y sudadera azul. Hipo solo frunció el ceño a su amigo para solo sonreír sutilmente.

-¿Qué?- Jack Frost igualo la misma cara de su amigo, sentándose junto a él. –Vamos, ¿he perdido a mi mejor amigo?- Le regalo un golpe en el hombro, distrayéndolo por fin de su estudio.

Jack Frost había sido el mejor amigo de Hipo durante varios años. En su primer año de universidad conoció a este muchacho peculiar en su clase extra de finanzas. Era un muchacho travieso y bastante gracioso, todos lo consideraban adorable y atractivo, y como no hacerlo, lo era, pero mas que nada, demasiado buen amigo.

Comenzaron a hablar en la segunda semana de clase. A ambos los juntaron para hacer una mini presentación de proyecto de aplicación de la economía y ahí se mezclaron como cereal y leche. Eran de lo mejor juntos, ya que, se reían de los mismos chistes y simplemente sus ideas combinadas siempre ganaban la discusión y desde ese momento, ninguno se fue del lado del otro.

Hipo solo pudo rodar los ojos y sonreír con todos los dientes. –Oh por favor, sabes que no…- Titubeo.- Además, ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?- Tomo las notas y las restregó en la cara de Jack Frost quien solo se hacía a un lado.- Si no te gradúas, ¿quién dará la mejor fiesta de graduación?- Recargándose en la mesa como diciendo "no quiero decir te lo dije".

-Ja ja ja.- Bufo el peliblanco. –Todo está bajo control. Sabes que no soy irresponsable.- Cerro sus ojos esperando una respuesta digna de su "opinión" pero solo escucho a reír a Hipo y a otra voz masculina en la habitación.

Era el mismísimo Guy, un atlético chico que cuya inteligencia para sobrevivir, no pudieron dejarlo escapar.

-Por favooooor.- Dijo Guy quejándose mientras reía cada vez más fuerte. –Si alguien me dijera que Frost hizo todos sus trabajos por si solo… bueno yo me mataría, porque sabría que es el fin del mundo.- Hipo y Guy rieron de la manera más fuerte que pudieron hasta que la bibliotecaria los callo.

-Gracioso.- Jack apoyo la mano en su mejilla y entorno los ojos.

-Por cierto, mañana tenemos que ir a práctica basquetbol porque si no…-Guy dijo de forma muy alarmante y de manera burlona hasta que ellos interrumpieron.

-Soy más de aire libre.- Dijo Jack.

-Tengo revisión mañana.- Hipo suspiro fuertemente. Haciendo notar su incomodidad.

Ambos amigos guardaron silencio. Conocen su historia y su condición más que nadie en el mundo. Hipo solía ser un muchacho muy divertido, y seguía siéndolo, pero después de su incidente tenía que cuidarse de no sobrepasarse, ni sufrir mucho estrés, y a veces simplemente tenían que dejar de hacer ciertas cosas para no cargar a su amigo. No era su culpa pero estaban en la mejor etapa de su vida.

-No te preocupes.- El peliblanco le dio un golpe en la espalda, seguido por Guy.

Hipo medio sonrió. –Hey, tranquilos chicos, aún nos quedan las entradas a las carreras y la fiesta de Jack, todo está bien.- Suspiro de nuevo.

Él no podía predecir cuando estaba por venir un ataque, y eso que solo llevaba un lapso corto de tiempo para ello. No le gustaba preocupar a sus amigos, ni a su madre, ni a nadie… Solo debía permanecer tranquilo y esperar que nada pasara.

 **SIGUIENTE MAÑANA**

-Merida- Sintio un susurro en su oreja. Ella solo apretó sus ojos más fuerte.

-Merida-Susurraron con más fuerza pero ella solo se quejó.

-MERIDA- Gritaron por fin.

-¡¿Qué?!- La pelirroja se levantó de golpe y vio a tres niños vestidos y en ese momento recordó: ¡ESCUELA!, ella jadeo. –Oh por Dios, ¿por qué no me levantaron?- Grito, enredándose con las cobijas, y saltando de la cama, para dirigirse corriendo a las escaleras.

Los trillizos la siguieron a paso rápido.

-Lo hicimos pero estabas dormida- Uno se quejó.

No respondió nada. Rápidamente saco de la alacena galletas en paquetes y del refrigerador unas cajas de jugo. –Tomen, coman esto en el autobús- Casi los aventó a la mesa y saco unos cuantos billetes que estaban escondidos en un jarrón. –Con esto almuercen, salgan ¡salgan!- Los saco apurada y aun en pijama al marco de la puerta, donde los tres se echaron a correr para alcanzar la parada.

No se quedó mirando, se dirigió a su baño donde se cepillo los dientes lo más rápido que pudo y peino sus rizos con sus dedos y puso los mechones detrás de sus orejas. Se puso una camiseta blanca, jeans y unos tenis y salió corriendo a la puerta principal, solo para tomar el auto de su padre y dirigirse sin distracción a la escuela.

Había tenido ciertas distracciones desde los problemas médicos de Fergus, principalmente porque cuidaba de él y sus hermanos, no le molestaba, bueno, tal vez un poco. No prestaba atención en clase y sus notas en este momento no eran las mejores, y no recordaba la última vez que había ido a una fiesta o siquiera salido de un lugar que no fuera su casa, la escuela o el hospital. Le causaba un poco de nostalgia no ser tan libre como antes.

Corrió por los solitarios pasillos de la preparatoria, resbalándose un poco frente al salón correspondiente. No se molestó en tocar y abrió la puerta.

-¿Puedo?- La pelirroja lo dijo con la respiración muy alterada, que fue captada por el resto de sus compañeros.

La maestra solo se molestó en echarle un ojo a la señorita. No se molestó ni siquiera en decirle que no, solo continuo dando su clase normal, y ella tomo un asiento, detrás de su mejor amiga Rapunzel.

-¿Cómo salió todo?-Susurro la castaña de cabello corto, girando un poco su cabeza para poder verla.

-Todo está bien- Igualo Merida. –Gracias por cuidar a los chicos- Le sonrió devuelta.

-Señoritas-La maestra irrumpió y ellas solo volvieron a verse y miraron hacia enfrente.

Ambas chicas salieron de clase, una con la sonrisa más grande y la otra más relajada, pero cansada, muy cansada.

-¿Qué hicieron los trillizos por la noche?¿Dieron problemas?- Merida rio por sus travesuras y para sacar otro tema que no fuera su papá.

Rapunzel soltó una risita. –Todo estuvo tranquilo. Estaban preocupados, ¿sabes?-La miro con cierto desconcierto. La pelirroja suspiro ligeramente, borrando su sonrisa poco a poco de su cara.

-Pero ¿cómo estás tú?- La castaña paso un brazo por el hombro de su amiga.

-Cansada-Alzo las cejas y con ceño serio.

-Deberías acompañarme a una fiesta, este fin de semana- La morena dijo con gran entusiasmo en su voz.

-No lo creo- Merida arrugo su nariz. Ella tenía bastante tiempo sin salir con sus amigos o una cosa que involucrara ser social con otra gente, por lo regular, ahora no estaba de humor para comenzar a salir de nuevo.

-Vamos- Se quejó Rapunzel. –Ni siquiera tenemos que bailar, podemos ir a charlar, conocer gente y pasarla bien. No recuerdo la última vez que salimos juntas.- Sonrió con cierta esperanza mientras caminaban por los pasillos a la siguiente clase.

Merida solo lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás, descubriendo una manera sutil de decir "no". No era mucho de fiestas, era una chica de aire libre, pero no de ese tipo.

-Por favor, vamos- Suplicó. –Solo unas horas y si no hay nada interesante, nos iremos.-

Ella entrecerró sus ojos. – ¿Solo unas horas?- Dijo en tono de resignación.

Rapunzel solo dio un saltito junto con una pequeña risa y se abrazaron. Tal vez su padre o los trillizos no puedan necesitarla mucho tiempo, y los padres de Rapunzel podrían ayudar. Sus familias eran muy unidas desde que se volvieron familia, por lo que, tal vez, podría darse un pequeño tiempo para si misma.


End file.
